The fiend, the demon and the devil
by Skovko
Summary: Bray and Finn are about to make a deal with the devil on Halloween to stay on top for the next ten years. The devil wants blood and Bray has found the right candidate to sacrifice. Hair red as fire. Eyes grey as steel. Bray is sure the devil is going to love her. (Happy Halloween, everyone.)


"I don't get why you wanna spend hours painting yourself," Bray said.  
"I'm the demon," Finn said.  
"And I'm the fiend. A mask works too and it's much faster," Bray said.  
"But it's worth it," Finn grinned at himself in the mirror. "I'm all done."

Finn turned around still with the grin on his face and looked at Bray. Bray grinned back before putting on his fiend mask.

"So who did you find?" Finn asked.  
"The perfect candidate. She's a loner living on the edge of town without any nosy neighbors. She'll be an easy target," Bray answered.  
"What's her name?" Finn asked.  
"Santana," Bray chuckled. "Santana Abraxas. It's fucking perfect. And she's gorgeous too. Fiery red hair and steel grey eyes. He's gonna love her."  
"And you're sure this is gonna work?" Finn asked.  
"If you doubt it'll work, why did you get all painted up? It's gonna work, Finn. I promise. We're gonna be on top forever. The fans will love us and demand we wear the top titles constantly. This is our fucking time. No one's gonna take anything away from us again. We're gonna ask for ten years on top. That's not a lot to ask. Only ten years," Bray said.

They picked up some rope, left the house and walked the streets without anyone looking twice at how they looked. It was Halloween. Everyone was dressed up. No one cared that someone walked the streets as the fiend and the demon. They blended in perfectly. They kept walking until they reached her house. No light was on.

"Are you sure she's home?" Finn asked.  
"Like I said, she's a loner. I've stalked her for a while now. She goes to bed early every night. She's in there sleeping with her bedroom window open. It's gonna be so easy," Bray said.

Finn took a deep breath and nodded.

"Okay, let's do this," Finn smiled at Bray. "For our future."  
"For our careers," Bray smiled back. "We fucking deserve it!"

They walked around the house to the open bedroom window. They silently climbed inside and watched the sleeping woman. She was about to get a wake up call like no other. They stood on either side of the bed and looked at each other. Bray lifted his hand and counted to three with his fingers. They both grabbed an arm each and yanked her out of bed. She was screaming and fighting against the two men. It didn't work. Soon she found her wrists bound with rope behind her back. Finn grabbed her throat and pushed her up against the wall.

"Hello, Santana," Bray stepped up next to Finn. "You are a fiesty, little thing. He's gonna love you."

Bray twirled a lock of her hair around his fingers while slowly raising a hunting knife.

"Hair red as fire. Eyes grey as steel. You are magnificent, my dear. Too bad we're about to make your world black," Bray said.  
"For what it's worth, you'll help us a great deal. We won't forget your sacrifice," Finn said.  
"Sacrifice?" Santana asked.  
"We're gonna make a deal with the devil," Finn answered.  
"He wants blood and we're gonna give it to him," Bray said.

Her lips slowly curled up in a creepy smile that seemed unsettling to the two men.

"You're right about that," Santana said. "But it's not my blood he wants."  
"How could you possibly know anything about that?" Bray asked.  
"I think I know my father better than you do," Santana said.

She pulled her wrists apart. The broken rope fell to the floor. She grabbed both of their throats and held on tight. The whole thing went fast, and Bray accidently dropped the hunting knife. She tilted her head and looked at Bray.

"I watched you watch me," she started laughing. "I felt your yearning. I heard your prayers. I knew you would come tonight. You walked right into that one."  
"Bray!" Finn struggled to breathe. "Help!"  
"He can't help you," Santana looked at Finn. "No one can."

She released their throats but only for a split second. Her long nails sliced across both of them simultaneously. They dropped to their knees, struggling to breathe, constantly grabbing at their throats and felt the blood pouring out of them. They felt how life was slowly leaving them as they both went down to lie on the ground. She moved behind them and watched them in amusement.

"Hi, dad," she said.

Someone stepped in front of them. All they could see were hooves. Red and dark brown, hairy hooves. She crouched down between their bodies.

"I believe you wanted to meet my father," she said. "Your time on earth is up but he'll take you for a fun ride downstairs for an eternity."

She grabbed their hair and yanked their heads up to look at the beast in front of them. The way she held their heads made the wounds on their throats gape wide open. The horned beast with the cruel eyes was the last thing they saw before their breathing stopped.

**A/N:**  
**Happy Halloween, everybody.**  
**Thank you to everyone who reads, follows, favorites and reviews my work. It's always very much appreciated.**


End file.
